


Shockwave, my Darling...

by SomebodyisAnonymous



Series: Transformers Smuts [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Holoforms (Transformers), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Robot/Human Relationships, Shameless Smut, Shockwave - Freeform, Shockwave/Reader - Freeform, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyisAnonymous/pseuds/SomebodyisAnonymous
Summary: Short reader-insert with Shockwave's new toy!





	Shockwave, my Darling...

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless smut for the robo-fraggers out there. Shockwave, baby!!

Shockwave never was one for romance, but somehow you ended up as his Conjunx Endura, or “sparkmates” as Knock Out liked to say. Knock Out insisted that someday you two would join him and his Conjux, Breakdown, and go cruising through the Sea of Rust. Of course, Shockwave decided that to do such you need a suit to provide the oxygen, but because he considered the idea “illogical” the suit prototype rarely made progress. You had originally been introduced into the Cybertronian war years ago, and for some reason Shockwave took an interest to you, “a mere human” as Starscream once said. Shockwave quickly became protective of you, and two years later, he verbally expressed his romantic interest in you. It was illogical, but somehow, he was attached to you, and you were interested in him too, which led to the beginning of an interesting relationship. He spent many of his days tapping away at some screen in his lab, but if you asked him, he’d stop immediately and do whatever it is that you wanted. Many hours went into teaching you Cybertronian, explaining his projects, but he treated you as an equal to him, even if you couldn’t tell the difference between two strands of CNA.

So far, the relationship was barely physical, when it was, he mostly liked to tease you with his holoform. You returned the favor by tracing your hands over his sensitive antennae, generally earning an ex-vent, but he occasionally gave you a small groan. It was especially pleasing when he groaned, cause generally, he would tilt his antennae to give you more access, which would completely distract him from his work. As you sat on his shoulder, you did just that, and he ex-vented, his servos grabbing onto the edge of the table tightly. “Hmmm…” His deep voice rumbled through his frame, causing you to vibrate to slightly. “What is it, dear?” He brought his hand to his chest, and you gave the side of his “face” a small kiss as you walked onto his hand. “I have been making a different version of the cortical psychic patch to allow for better inter-species bonding.” You raised an eyebrow, not sure what he meant. “It would be appropriate to test it now, if you wish…” He didn’t finish his statement, but rather paused to fiddle with some lab controls, which caused you to nudge his thumb. He sat you down, and you gave him the signature expression of “And???” and he picked at the holes on his arm cannon. “If you wish to interface.”

You stared blankly at him as you processed what he had said. He was certainly the “Shockwave” equivalent of flustered, but you weren’t sure why. When it clicked, you turned bright red in embarrassment due to the nature of his question and how long it took you to realize it. You shyly tried to hide your red face as you reached a hand out to trace the barrel of his cannon. “I wouldn’t mind trying it. With you, of course.” His antennae wiggled excitedly, and you couldn’t help but to think of him as cute. Ironic, considering he killed people in front of you when you first met him so many years ago. He gently carried you down the hall to his private quarter, which were more of yours than his, since he never used them, a bizarre blue cord draped around his wrist. He left you on his berth as he ran he connected the cord to the back of his neck. He fiddled with the other end before coming over you and gently connecting it to your neck. He was always gentle with you, but he was especially so as he held your neck between his fingers.

You soon felt a cold presence on your neck, which soon shot through the rest of you. Every one of you senses changed, heightened almost, the world seemed brighter, colorful and you could hear Shockwave’s servos whirring as he shifted slightly. He looked at you and projected his holoform, but you shook your head, causing him to pause. You waved him closer, allowing his bright red optic to highlight everyone of your features as you traced his antennae, which sent a feeling of pleasure through you. You gasped, and he chuckled in a fashion that surprised you as much as it aroused you. “Through this bond, we can feel each other’s emotions, pleasure, that differences would normally not allow.” You gently caressed his helm before standing to get better access. Overcome with curiosity, and of course lust, you slicked your fingers with your tongue before lightly dragging them up the side of the projection. He groaned in pleasure, and you sighed due to the shared response. Encouraged, you gently pressed your tongue to the warm metal, causing him to shutter, and for you to moan as his pleasure washed over you. He pulled away from you slightly, only enough to project his avatar again which helped you pull your clothes off. You could feel his curiosity, his hunger, his _want_ , as he helped you, using his one hand to caress your body as you stood before him in the nude. Your breathing was heavy, and his vents were hard at work trying to keep him from overheating, his holoform flickering ever so slightly as he ex-vented.

You turned to his holoform, which quickly embraced you, kissing you down the neck and slowly across your chest. You looked at him, the real him, as his holoform caressed you with gentle touches across your body and saw that he was ex-venting every minute or so to try and keep his fans from overloading. You grabbed his holoform, which caused him to look at you with his head tilted. “I really want to just-“ he interrupted by kissing you with his avatar before revealing that it was fully equipped to pleasure you. “Oh... You read my mind.”  Again, you had gasped, which got another deep chuckle from Shockwave, which sent a lovely shiver through you. “Am I the cause of that reaction?” His normally baritone voice was exponentially deeper and layered with lust and anticipation. It was both seductive and chilling, which added only added to the appeal. Before you could answer, his avatar grabbed your waist and pressed itself against you, which made you gasp. He left himself at your entrance, which made you writhe in his grasped. You whimpered, and he finally indulged you. As he thrust into you for the first time, you let out a moan, and barely a second later, he did as well. It was almost a growl with how deep it was, which made you peer at him only to see that the smooth piece of metal that normally sat at his waist was gone, replaced with a large robotic penis.

You gasped as you looked at him, which made him realize that you were staring. “I was not able to keep myself contained. I apologize.” His avatar moved inside you, causing you to inhale sharply as you tired to respond. In response to your pleasure, his own appendage twitched, and a small grunt. “I don’t mind, darling, I just wish I could do something for you.” His avatar smiled, and you peered over to see him grasp his member and begin moving, the pleasure it produced washed over you as he used his avatar to fuck you at the same time. His constant movement in addition to the stimulus from the link quickly became an overwhelming pleasure. You moaned with every thrust, as did Shockwave, but he was getting louder and more guttural with each thrust and you watched as clear-blue liquid shot out of him as he groaned loudly. His orgasm washed over you, causing you to buck up against his form, which he used to fuck you even faster than before. He knelt over the berth, bringing his optic close enough to you that you could once again grasp his antennae. They were more sensitive than before, and the added effect was enough to put you over the edge. He gave a low pleased hum as you finished, replacing his avatar with himself, gently pressing the ridge above his optic against your forehead as he hummed. You were still panting as he laid on his berth around you, his own fans still whirring at their highest setting. “I would say that this test of the modified cortical psychic patch has been successful.” You curled yourself around his hand as you began to fall asleep. “I think we should do more testing eventually.”


End file.
